rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Sir Pen Tyne
' ' Sir Pen Tyne was an early White Knight of Falador. He held the rank of partisan and was a personal guard to King Raddallin. He played a crucial role in the founding and building of Falador. Early Life Very little is known about Pen Tyne's early years. He was born in the year 1990 of the 3rd age in present-day Asgarnia. Pen Tyne was around in the earliest days of Asgarnia. He was well acquainted with a man named Raddllin, who would eventually go on to contruct the kingdom of Asgarnia that we know today. The White Knights Pen Tyne joined a small organization of knights called The White Knights at the age of thirteen. Pen was granted the title of a White Knight in 8th year of the 5th age, the same year of the founding of Falador. Sir Pen quickly became a skilled knight. He was a natural fighter and helped lead in defense of the lands. Sir Pen was recognized by the new king of the land; King Raddallin, and was tasked to being one of his personal guards. Pen was granted the rank of acolyte shortly after the White Knights' Castle was constructed. He quickly helped strengthen number by helping recruit members for the new order of the knights. Sir Pen soon became the head of the king's guards. He saved King Raddallin from danger many times. Sir Pen helped create a group of guards that were independant from The White Knights, called the Falador Guard. This group of guards has grown very large and still guards Falador's walls to this day. Death Being an exemplar knight, Sir Pen even sacrificed his life for the king. When the knight was sixty eight years old, he offered to accompany King Raddallin on a journey. Sir Pen was thinking of retiring, but still loved to be apart of knightly missions. In these early days, Asgarnia was very dangerous with hostile threats, such as highwaymen, bandits, and Kinshra. Near the end of the journey, Raddallin was nearly assassinated by a group of unknown enemies. Every guard was intantly killed in an ambush aside from Sir Pen Tyne. Pen was shot in the side of his neck by an enemy's arrow, which pierced an artery. The knight quickly responded. Using almost all of his body's adrenaline, he fought off and killed three of the four attackers before falling to the ground. The final attacker fled in fear from the enraged knight. King Raddallin was astonished by the act, and quickly rushed to inspect his injured guard, only to find him dead in a puddle of his own blood. Raddallin had a statue built in South Falador to honor Sir Pen Tyne two years after his death. The statue was destroyed during the Siege of Falador, 104 years later. Trivia *Sir Pen Tyne was created by Sir Bool. *Sir Pen grew a mustache shortly after he was knighted, which he never fully shaved. *Like most White Knights, "Sir Pen Tyne" is a play on words. The name of this particular knight is derived from the word "Serpentine". *Sir Pen had a tattoo of a snake coiled around a sword on his right arm. *Sir Pen Tyne was the grandfather of Sir Ving, another famous White Knight. Gallery Pen Tyne armed.png|Sir Pen Tyne with his sword drawn Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Knight Category:White Knights Category:The White Knights (Sir Tain Def) Category:Falador Category:Asgarnia